


With You

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Bullying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luna may not have many friends, but at least she has Ginny.[Prompt 83 – With You]





	With You

Ginny can’t understand why so many people hated her wife. Why they bullied her relentlessly at Hogwarts, why they treated her badly just because she was different. Of course, she knows it was because people are cruel, hateful beings who enjoy bullying autistic people. Because they all knew she’s autistic, but they didn’t care. They just wanted someone to pick on.

Luna never seemed to mind, but it infuriated Ginny. Even after she hexed the worst bullies and they stopped tormenting Luna, everyone still treated her differently. And they treated Ginny like that too, because they couldn’t understand why she was friends with Luna.

But it was obvious to Ginny, and it still is. Luna is such a creative, caring person, and far more interesting than any of those hateful people they knew at school. Obviously, leaving school stopped most of the issues. But now Luna is an autism rights activist, and that means lots of people don’t like her for daring to suggest that autism isn’t a bad thing.

Of course, she understands all of this, but she still can’t quite process how someone could look at Luna and hate her. How could anyone hate Luna, the girl who became her friend, became her girlfriend, and, last year, became her wife? It’s been years since someone last treated Luna badly, but Ginny is as ready as she was as a teenager to hex them for daring to bully her wife. And people must know this, which is possibly why they leave Luna alone.

“Does it ever bother you that you don’t have many friends?” Ginny asks one evening as they sit on the roof and watch the sunset.

“Not really,” Luna says, holding her hand. “Because I’ve got you.”

And Ginny almost cries as she kisses Luna.

“Thank you.”


End file.
